farto_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Webservice
On the Team Charles has been a part of the team since November 19th 2015. He lent Songosauros the vocals to his cover of "The Next Episode" so he could put it in Fartosauros' video titled, "Snoop Dogg, Dr Dre, n' Charles - Speed Paintings (feat. Charles, Songasauros)"Charles also narrated a fanfiction written by Thesauros and illustrated by Fartosauros named Kermit X Goku. Charles' Channel Charles' YouTube channel was created on November 22nd 2015. His channel consists of covers of once popular songs. Wave 1 He began work on his first wave of songs in early November. The first wave of songs included, "The Next Episode", "Rap God",and "John Cena's Theme Song". The John Cena cover was titled "Never Gonna Give You Up", this is because in his original channel trailer one of the 3 songs that were teased was that song, not John Cena. The joke is, you were expecting "Never Gonna Give You Up", but you got a John Cena cover instead. Wave 1.5 Wave 1.5 includes only a single song, "The Final Countdown." He began work on this cover in February 2016 when the Fine Brothers' React World controversy was occurring. Unfortunately for Charles, he was unable to finish the cover before it died down. He went on a temporary hiatus and released a video explaining his situation. He made a poll on his Twitter account to see if people wanted that song to be a part of his second wave of songs, or it's own separate thing. 83% of voters wanted him to upload it separately. The cover was uploaded on April 29th 2016. Wave 2 His second wave of songs included, "Black and Yellow", "Lose Yourself", and "Scatman". The trailer for Wave 2 showed a bit of "Black and Yellow" and "Lose Yourself". In the last few seconds of the trailer, Charles hinted at the third song. "But I want to let you know, in Wave 2, I'm not just a Rap God... I'm the..." A very dim Scatman John appears on the screen and says "I'm a" in sync with Charles. Wave 2.5 Unlike Wave 1.5, part of this Wave was planned during the development of Wave 2. After Charles decided to do "Lose Yourself" he immediately knew that he needed to do the "Mom's Spaghetti" parody of the song. The cover of "Mom's Spaghetti" was uploaded on July 4th 2016. On June 28th 2016 Charles uploaded a cover of the opening theme of "Kirby Right Back At Ya". He made a tweet explaining why he did this. Outer Halation Wave Charles uploaded 2 covers on the Outer Halation channel for the Flintstones theme song and Snow Halation on July 7th 2016. Wave 3 At this moment in time, Charles hasn't officially announced any songs for Wave 3. However, at the end of his "Scatman" cover, there is a hidden image for a single frame. It seems to just be a bunch of lines. Nobody knows if this was intentional or if it is just a glitch on YouTube's end.